


I’ll Be Your Mirror

by layr



Series: Crowley's Amazing Wifi Mirror [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale doen't like mirrors, Body Image, But not embarrassed enough not to post it, Crowley's bebop gentlemen, Crowley's wifi mirror, Etherial beings with benefits, Friends and a little more, Gen, I was embarrassed to ask for a beta, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mirrors, Praise, Softness, Songfic, Stupid tech that was probably overpriced, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layr/pseuds/layr
Summary: Aziraphale does not like Crowley's new mirror.Song lyrics and link to video at the end.





	I’ll Be Your Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's wifi mirror is a real thing. 
> 
> Full Length Mirror WiFi + DVR Hidden Spy Camera With Wireless Streaming Video for PC, Tablet & more  
https://www.customwifispycameras.com/full-length-mirror-spy-camera-with-wireless-streaming-video-for-pc-tablet-more/

The two of them arrived at Crowley’s apartment, and Crowley could not help but show Aziraphale his newest toy. 

“That’s a mirror.”

“It has wifi! It’s motion activated! I can look in it, and it gets streamed to my phone and my computer instantly. It’s on the cloud! And I can save it for later, when I’m going shopping!”

“Why would you need that? You’ve looked more or less the same for six thousand years, aside from variations in hair and effort, and the snake business. You know what you look like!”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “I can compare outfits and see what looks best. I can – I can _variate_ my hair and my effort. And when you’re here and we look into the mirror together, then we can look at each other later when we aren’t together. That’s romantic.” One thing he knew about Aziraphale was that he loved anything romantic.

Aziraphale looked away, doing his best to avoid his reflection. 

“I don’t care for mirrors,” the angel said quietly.

“Why don’t you? Look at yourself. You’re gorgeous! Turn around and look. It’s right in front of you.”

“Don’t be cruel. I know what I look like.”

“I mean it. You’re lovely.”

“This was a perfectly fine corporation when I got it. Right in fashion. But it’s badly out of style now, and I haven’t exactly been careful with it. I suppose I’m used to it; I don’t really want to start over with a new one.”

“I love your corporation.”

“You tell me that, but I know what I look like. And I’ve seen your bebop gentlemen, Mr. Mercury, that David fellow with the lightning on his face. The Little Prince. Certainly no extra flesh on any of them. Not like me.”

“Loving music isn’t the same as lusting after musicians. Sure, they were good looking, fun, some of them up for anything. But as far as that kind of attraction, it was never there. I knew you were out there looking the way you do. They’re all gone now, and here you are.” He took Aziraphale’s hand and turned him to face the mirror. 

“Don’t.”

Crowley materialized a black satin drape with red edges, which threw itself dramatically over the mirror.

“There. No more reflection.”

“I still know. Even when I’m not looking into a mirror, I know.”

“Let’s do something different. Nobody looks their best in a mirror. I’ll be your mirror, OK? Let me do that. I’ll reflect you.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Aziraphale moved as if to put his hands over his face. 

“No. Put down your hands.” Crowley held Aziraphale’s face gently. “Let me see you.”

Aziraphale sighed, grudgingly allowing Crowley to look him over.

“First of all, your hair. It’s so blond it’s almost white. And curly! It reminds me of a little lamb. 

“And then your eyes. I haven’t seen anything like them in six thousand years. I love the way they look when you think I’m being silly, or when you’re happy. You just look so pleased all the time. And your nose.”

“What on Earth could possibly be attractive about that? It’s hardly even there. Not like your dramatic nose.”

“My dramatic nose! We’ll be talking about that later. But your nose, it’s perfect, it’s like punctuation for your face. It makes a picture. 

“And then your lips. Perfectly shaped, and so expressive. Every time I look at that mouth, I want a kiss. All the things you love, all the luxuries, that’s what your mouth looks like to me. That, and the things you do with it.”

“I don’t think so. And you can’t have much good to say about the rest of me. I’m large where I shouldn’t be.”

“You know what I see? Curves. Perfect curves, I’d say. Soft. I can grab hold of you when I want to, and I don’t get stabbed with hipbones. Surely you can see the value in that.”

Aziraphale turned his head, embarrassed. 

“You give this impression of being a harmless gentleman bookseller. Nobody but me knows how strong you are. I’ve seen you smite people, and they stayed smited!”

“Smitten.”

“Smitten. That is exactly the word I’m talking about here. It’s hard to believe you don’t know how beautiful you are.”

“I’m certainly not.”

“You haven’t seen the looks you get. When we’re in the bookstore, when we’re out walking. Men. Women. Everybody. You don’t know how hard it is for me not to give them snake eyes.” 

“Because they’ve never seen anyone wearing clothes from hundreds of years ago.”

“Because you look great in it! And I love the way you’ve found a really good look and you stick with it. I’ve worn the stupidest outfits of every era. Part of the reason I’ve been sticking with this particular look lately is that I want to develop a consistent style the way you have.”

“I’m not much of an angel. The only miracles I do now are selfish, getting what I want. I’m not really part of the light anymore.”

“Think of that woman yesterday wandering around out there. She was in our way, and you could have just gently pushed her aside. That would maybe, possibly be selfish. You helped her remember where her car was parked. You’re the best angel I know.”

“You don’t know any other angels.”

“I don’t want to know any other angels. I haven’t met one besides you who isn’t an idiot. But this is about you. You know my favorite thing to see, aside from you?”

“It’s going to be something horrid and embarrassing.”

“It’s when I see a light on in the bookshop. You’re in amongst the shelves, you’re pretending to dust, you’re chatting with a customer. When I’m really lucky, the shop is dark but you’re upstairs. There’s always that light. Honestly, I think you glow. It shows me you’re home, and I know any minute I’m going to be home with you.” 

“Really. But this is your home, your flat.”

“Not exactly homey, is it? I’m spending less and less time here. Most of my things are at yours now, haven’t you noticed that? Even my shoes. Come on. Let’s go home.”

Aziraphale smiled, and that was Crowley’s very favorite thing to see.

\-----

**I'll be Your Mirror**

I'll be your mirror  
Reflect what you are, in case you don't know  
I'll be the wind, the rain and the sunset  
The light on your door to show that you're home

When you think the night has seen your mind  
That inside you're twisted and unkind  
Let me stand to show that you are blind  
Please put down your hands  
'Cause I see you

I find it hard to believe you don't know  
The beauty you are  
But if you don't let me be your eyes  
A hand to your darkness, so you won't be afraid

When you think the night has seen your mind  
That inside you're twisted and unkind  
Let me stand to show that you are blind  
Please put down your hands  
'Cause I see you

I'll be your mirror (reflect what you are)  
I'll be your mirror (reflect what you are)  
I'll be your mirror (reflect what you are)  
I'll be your mirror (reflect what you are)  
I'll be your mirror (reflect what you are)

Listen to the song on YouTube 


End file.
